


Wingman

by IngridAnne24



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The normally confident Jillian Holtzmann is suddenly flustered by a pretty new girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a Tumblr post. I just really liked the idea of Patty being a wingman to a suddenly flustered Holtz. And I also love the idea of Holtz getting flustered by a pretty girl.
> 
> Ghostbusters (2016) was the best movie of 2016. Fact.

Holtz had conflicted feelings about their business becoming so popular. On the positive side, it meant people were believing in ghosts and wanted to know more. And, it also meant Holtz and the rest of the Ghostbusters got to investigate these ghosts, which she loved. 

On the negative side, it meant a lot people—many ignorant—were coming through. Sometimes they would touch her equipment, which she didn't care for. They were very delicate. Dangerous? Maybe, but that wasn't such a concern for her. She just didn't want these people breaking anything.

Not everyone was bad, some merely walked in, told them the problem and left after getting some more details. Holtz made it a point to stare at them while they spoke; they didn't seem to like that.

Kevin was the worst person. Sure, he was sweet and cute (if you're into that) but he was also incredibly dumb. Like, impossibly dumb. Holtz had to constantly watch him as he dragged his large, muscular body around the room.

“What's this?” He would ask repeatedly.

And for the third time that day, Holtz would tell him. He was lucky she was a patient person. She liked educating people, even educating people who truly did not comprehend what she just told him.

Erin was still in love with the man. At first Holtz thought it was just a straight thing. Maybe straight people liked big, dumb, handsome men. But Patty and Abby didn't care for him in that way. Abby looked at him like a big, dumb brother, and Patty just pitied him. Holtz would admit she had crushed on a pretty and dumb girl before, once or twice. But she preferred a girl with some brains, at least a little bit. Someone who could understand a little bit of what she was saying.

Some girls came through, telling their stories about what was haunting them. Holtz would throw them a little wink, maybe a little smirk. Some gave her an awkward smile, while once in a while they'd actually smile. That was Holtz' favorite.

Holtz considered pretty smooth when it came to flirting. She was confident with who she was and had no reason to actually get nervous. She loved girls, but they didn't make her nervous. Why would they? She continued believing herself to be smooth, until one day after a particularly large number of hauntings. They had at least a dozen people come in and ask for their help. Erin and Abby were running around, sorting out a ranking of importance, while Patty was giving them suggestions of where they should start, based on location.

Holtz just sat back in her chair, waiting for the command to go.

Then she walked in. She was tall, had long, silky black hair, and bright blue eyes. Her jaw inspired the cliché that it could cut glass. 

Since the rest of the team were arguing, she came over to Holtz.

“Hi, could you help me?” Her voice was soft and sweet and Holtz could have listened to it all day.

“...What?”

The girl smiled, revealing a toothy, white grin. “I've been having this issue with this ghost in my apartment. Maybe it's a poltergeist? It's really pretty annoying. ...I'm sorry, I really should've introduced myself. I'm Isabelle.”

Isabelle extended her hand and Holtz stared at it. She had nice nails, and long fingers. Her hand was still out. Should Holtz do something? She finally took Isabelle's hand and realized her own hand was very sweaty. Isabelle was smiling gently at her and Holtz realized Isabelle was waiting for her name.

“I'm, uh, J-Jill. Jillian. Holtzmann. Holtz.”

“What do you want me to call you?” Isabelle asked. 

Holtz suddenly couldn't remember what people called her. Her family called her Jill, right? Or was it Jillian? No, Jill. What did her friends call her? It was either Holtzmann or Holtz. What did she want Isabelle to call her?

“Holtz...mmm... Jill. No, Holtz.”

Isabelle's hand was still in Holtz' hand. She smiled, and shook Holtz' hand once. “Nice to meet you, Holtz.”

“Nice... yeah.”

She quickly retracted her hand and made eye contact with Abby, who then came over. “She can help,” Holtz mumbled before ducking behind her equipment.

While Abby showed Isabelle around, explaining what they do, Holtz followed Isabelle's every movement with her eyes. It didn't occur to her that she may seem creepy, but Isabelle didn't seem bothered by it.

At some point, Isabelle pointed in Holtz' direction and appeared to ask Abby something. Abby looked in the direction Isabelle had pointed, smiled, and nodded. 

Holtz crouched down as Isabelle and Abby walked to the other side of the room, while Erin joined them. Isabelle nodded along and really appeared interested in what they were saying, and actually seemed to understand. Usually it was just the former.

She was so caught up in watching Isabelle, she didn't notice someone standing behind her.

“Just talk to her, Holtz. Don't be creepin' around like that,” Patty said.

Holtz fell backwards, then quickly scrambled back to her feet. “She's really pretty.”

“She is, but since when have you let that stop you? Girl, you're Jillian Holtzmann. Talk to her.”

Holtz grunted nervously. Patty clicked her tongue, then gestured to Holtz to follow her. Patty brought her over to Isabelle, who was now alone.

“Hey, Patty Tolan,” Patty said, holding out her hand.

Isabelle took it, smiled at Patty, then gave Holtz a very charming smile. “Isabelle.”

“Have you met my friend, Jillian?” Patty pointed at Holtz, who was actually hiding behind Patty.

“I have, but she said to call her Holtz.”

“Ah, already at the Holtz. She usually saves that for close friends.”

Isabelle's eyes lit up. “Oh, how flattering.”

“Holtz here is our weapons specialist,” Patty told Isabelle. “So if you have any questions about this stuff, Holtz' your girl.”

“I definitely have questions,” Isabelle said, looking down at Holtz. “I hope I'm not being annoying. I want this ghost out of my apartment, but honestly, I'm also really interested in this work.”

“That's nice to hear,” Holtz said, finally finding her voice. “Uh, yeah, so point out what you wanna know about, and I'll... tell you about it.”

Isabelle turned and started walking towards one piece of equipment. As Holtz started to follow Isabelle, Patty stopped her. She leaned down and whispered in Holtz' ear, “you got this, girl.”

When Holtz turned to look at Patty, Patty winked at her, then nodded in Isabelle's direction. Holtz grinned, then practically ran over to Isabelle. 

It took about ten minutes of explaining for Holtz to realize that while she was talking, Isabelle was staring intently at Holtz. When Holtz acknowledged that, Isabelle's face turned a little red, then pointed out something else she wanted Holtz to explain. Holtz spent three hours explaining and she could have spent three hours more.


End file.
